Haruka VS Rin Kani Matsuri Chōjō Kessen
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #caedf2 |CD name = Iwatobi High School Katsudo Nisshi 2 |previous = Nitori no Dōshitsu Nikki・9 Gatsu 似鳥の同室日記・9月 |next = Nitori no Dōshitsu Nikki・10 Gatsu 似鳥の同室日記・10月 |current track = 遙VS凜　カニ祭り頂上決戦 }} |font color = #FFFFFF |image = |cast = Haruka Nanase (CV. Nobunaga Shimazaki) Rin Matsuoka (CV. Mamoru Miyano) Makoto Tachibana (CV. Tatsuhisa Suzuki) Nagisa Hazuki (CV. Tsubasa Yonaga) Rei Ryugazaki (CV. Daisuke Hirakawa) Aiichiro Nitori (CV. Kouki Miyata) Gou Matsuoka (CV. Akeno Watanabe) |script = |sound director = |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = September 25, 2013 |album = Iwatobi High School Katsudo Nisshi 2 |tracks = |price = |length = 8:49 |episodes = }} (遙VS凜　カニ祭り頂上決戦 Haruka VS Rin, the Crab Festival’s Peak Playoff) is the seventh track of the drama CD Iwatobi High School Katsudo Nisshi 2. It was released on September 25, 2013. Translation Makoto：“Haruka VS Rin, The Crab Festival’s Peak Playoff!” Rei：What kind of festival is it this time? Haruka：The crab festival. Rei：First it’s squid, now it’s crab? Makoto：Yep! In Iwatobi, we hold a grand squid festival in early summer and a grand crab festival in autumn every year. Rei：They sound like very high-class festivals… Nagisa：Where should we start eating first? Crab croquettes? Or maybe crab miso-flavored yakisoba noodles, crab soup, or crab sticks? Rin：Hey, Haru. The rest of you guys are here, too. Haruka：Rin! Nagisa：You’re here too, Rin-chan! And the person next to you is… let me think… Nitori：I’m Nitori Ai’ichirou. Nagisa：Nice to meet you, Ai-chan! Nitori：A–Ai-chan?! Haruka：Have you come here to pray for your victory again? Rin：Not that I need god’s help, really. I can win on my own abilities. Come to think of it, I remember how I won the prefecturals and how you were no match for me, Haru. Haruka：There wasn’t much difference between us in that match. Heh. If you’re going to brag over something tiny like that, then you’ve become a tiny man, Rin. Rin：What?! Nitori：Wait, Rin-senpai! Not here! Rin：He’s picked a fight with me, there’s no way I’m not taking it! Fight me, Haru! Haruka：Fine! We’ll settle the score on our freestyle match! Nagisa：Yeah! I wanna see your fight! Rei：Don’t encourage them, Nagisa-kun! Makoto：Yeah, you two! Don’t fight here! Haruka：It has to happen sooner or later. Rin：Hah! I’ll end it in the blink of an eye. Haruka：You sound pretty confident. Rin：How about whoever jumps in here, touches that crab fishing boat parked on that harbor and gets back first, wins? Haruka：Sounds interesting. Let’s do this, Rin! Rin：Fight me, Haru! [Haruka and Rin hurriedly take their clothes off] '''Makoto'：Whoa… Their speed at taking off their belts isn’t ordinary! Rei：Wait, they’re both wearing swimsuits underneath their clothes!!! Nagisa：Allow me to explain! On days when Haru-chan feels the water, he prepares by wearing a swimsuit underneath his clothes! Rei：Is that the same for Rin-san as well? Makoto：No! Rin wore his because he had a feeling he’d be versing Haru today! …I think. Rei：You think?! Nitori：Well, let’s begin! Ready… go! [Haruka and Rin swim back and forth] Nagisa：You’re both so fast! Makoto：Who was faster?! Rei：They both arrived at the same time! Rin：Haru and I, the same?! Haruka：It’s a tie?! Rin：Not a chance! Nitori：Wait. It’s true that both of them arrived at the same time, but… Makoto：But? Nitori：When it comes to the speed at which they undressed, Rin-senpai was faster. Haruka：! Rin：Hehe. Well, I don’t lose to anyone when it comes to being the fastest at undressing. Nagisa：Nothing less from Rin-chan! Makoto：That has nothing to do with swimming! Rei：Even if it did, there’s no way we can determine who was faster when we didn’t even keep track of time! Nitori：No, we can. I’ve been recording the whole thing. Makoto：Since when?! Nitori：Watch this. I’ll rewind it. ''Rin：How about whoever jumps in here, touches that crab fishing boat parked on that harbor and gets back first, wins?'' ''Haruka：Sounds interesting. Let’s do this, Rin!'' ''Rin：Fight me, Haru!'' and Rin hurriedly take their clothes off Nitori：See that? Makoto：You’re right… Nagisa：Rin-chan was faster… Rin：Hehehe. Take that, Haru. Haruka：… [glares] Nagisa：At this rate, Rin-chan will win… Haruka：One more time, Rin! Rin：Fine by me, Haru. But the result will be the same no matter what you do. Haruka：Let’s do this, Rin! Rin：Fight me, Haru! [Haruka and Rin hurriedly take their clothes off] Makoto：Whoa… They’re so fast, I can’t even see their hands taking off their belts… Rin：Take that! Nagisa：Haru-chan wins this time! Rei：It was an undressing contest?! Nitori：Now it’s one win, one loss, one draw each… Rei：No, wait, the speed at which you undress has nothing to do with anything! Rin：One more time, Haru! Haruka：What do we fight with this time? Rin：We’ve reached the height of the festival. How about some target practice? Haruka：Okay! Rei：You’re okay with that?! Makoto：This is solid FREE! Nagisa：Haru-chan, you can do it! Nitori：Whoever gets the biggest prize wins! Rin：I’m going first. Makoto：Rin’s stance… and his eyes locking onto his prey… He’s like an assassin aiming for his target! [Rin shoots] Nagisa：Wow, Rin-chan! You took down the life-sized Iwatobi-chan! Rin：Heh! That’s about right. Haruka：Give me that. I’m next. Makoto：Haru isn’t giving in either! If Rin is an assassin, then Haru is a C.I.A agent protecting the target from him! [Haruka shoots] Nagisa：He took down the Iwatobi-chan costume set! Makoto：Not bad, Haru! Rei：Who wins in this case? It’s a life-sized Iwatobi-chan against a Iwatobi-chan costume set… Nitori：They’re both rare items. Nagisa：So it’s a tie. Rin：Damn it! Next match! Haruka：Let’s go with what you’re best at. Rin：You’ve got guts. In that case… we’ll fight with those. Haruka：!! The Crab-catching Hell?! Rei：Crab-catching Hell? Nagisa：It’s the crab version of Squid-grabbing Heaven. Unlike squid though, crabs have claws so if they manage to get you, you feel hellish pain… Rei：That is so scary!! Nitori：They’re holding it over there! Let’s go! Rei：This is… the Crab-catching Hell… Men in fundoshi are grabbing live crabs… It is indeed pure hell… Gou：Oh, you’re here, Brother! Haruka-senpai and the others, too! Nagisa：You’re here again, Gou-chan? Gou：Are you participating too? Rin：Yeah. I’m fighting with Haru to see who gets the most. Rei：Don’t the rules ban underaged people like us from participating? Gou：We can’t participate with squid, but crabs are okay! Since they’re not slimy! Rei：That’s their criteria?! Haruka：Let’s go, Rin! Rin：I won’t lose! [Haruka and Rin grab crabs while shouting "Crab crab crab crab!"] Nagisa：You can do it, Haru-chan! Nitori：Rin-senpai! Makoto：Haru grabbed the first one! Nitori：Rin-senpai has grabbed two at the same time! Makoto：But Haru’s crab is slightly bigger! Nitori：But Rin-senpai’s crabs have better color! Makoto：Haru isn’t giving in either! He’s grabbed one with huge claws in successive blows! Nagisa：Don’t lose, Haru-chan! Nitori：Ah! Rin-senpai! Look out! [Rin screams] Rei：Haruka-senpai is going for the big one while Rin-san’s fingers are caught in the crab’s claws! Nitori：No, Rin-senpai isn’t giving in! Even though his fingers are caught, he’s moving with such force…! Gou：The intense collaboration between throbbing muscles and crabs! Amazing! This is so amazing! [Haruka and Rin both scream] Rin：Ow! [Haruka and Rin breathe heavily] Makoto：[whispers] Who won? Rei：Haruka-senpai… caught 14! Nitori：Rin-senpai has also… caught 14! Nagisa：Another tie?! Rin：Damn it! One more match! Nitori：What this time? Rin：This time… Rin：It’s fortune slips! Haruka：Hmph! So whoever gets the better fortune wins! [Haruka and Rin fight aggressively with their fortunes] Rin：Middle luck. The object you’ve lost is hard to find. Haruka：Half luck. The person you are waiting for comes, but they are late. Gou：They’re both neither here nor there… Rei：Which is better anyway, middle luck or half luck? All：Hmm… Rin：All right then! The next match! Haruka：I’ll go as far as it takes me! Rei：Maybe we should be getting back home now, yes? Makoto：Yeah. Gou：It’s starting to get more and more stupider… Nagisa：Text us to tell us how it ended, okay, Ai-chan? Nitori：I told you, I’m not Ai-chan! Rin：Haru! Next we’ll see who eats crab sticks the fastest! Haruka：I accept your challenge!Translation by onkeikun References Navigation |color2 = #caedf2 |font color = #000000}} Category:Drama Track Category:Free! Drama Track Category:Iwatobi High School Katsudo Nisshi 2